Pain and Healing
by Ishida Takeru
Summary: Yamato tries to help Takeru get over his heartache, but something happens. Please read "Shot in the Dark" and "All That Glitters is not Gold" first please. Read and Review!!


Okay, what was so confusing about my last fic. If you read the first part of it. Now before you even read this. You should read "Shot in the Dark" first. After you read that, go read "All That Glitters is not Gold" Now if you do that, you won't be confused. Now, that's out of the way. I don't own Digimon. And I say read on and review.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pain and Healing  
by Ishida Takeru  
  
  
Yamato sighed. This was the first time he had ever seen his brother so upset. Things seemed like it was going so well. Slowly, he brought out his harmonica and played a slow melody. There wasn't much he could do for him, but he had to do something.  
  
Takeru sighed as the soft melody filled the room. He felt sick, like he wanted to throw up. He felt like he was betrayed, but that wasn't what hurt the most. What hurt was the fact he was betrayed by his best friends. And he still had to go back to school on Monday. This was horrible, what was he going to do? Play like he didn't see anything. Act like nothing had happened. "Yamato" he said quietly.  
  
Yamato pulled the harmonica from his mouth, "Yeah?"  
  
Takeru sat up from his lying position on the floor. "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
Yamato gave a slight shrug before answering. "It's up to you. If you feel like being alone, then be alone."  
  
Takeru sighed, bringing what seemed like the hundredth hand to wipe away a trickle of tears. "What if I don't want to even talk to them" Takeru knew it sounded harsh, but that was how he felt. right now.  
  
"If you feel the need, then do it. If they are really your friends they'll understand."  
  
Takeru nodded. It all just hurt too much to think about it. He knew if he was quiet they would think something was wrong. That fact, would be followed with hours of questioning that he knew he couldn't deal with. Maybe, he would just stay home from school a few days. Take the time to relax and think things over.   
  
  
The next day was Sunday, he was glad Yamato talked his Mom into letting him stay over for a while. Just being in the same building with Daisuke made his blood heat up a hundred degrees. How did this all happen? On Friday night he was dancing with Hikari. She had said that she liked him too. Was that a lie? And then they had kissed. Was that fake? And then on Saturday he had rushed to her apartment right after his basketball tournament, and had found her kissing Daisuke. This was all like some bad nightmare, a never-ending nightmare. His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.  
  
"C'mon, we're getting out of this house" Yamato said.  
  
Takeru shook his head. He didn't want to leave the safety of the couch, yet alone the house. "N-no, I just want to stay here."  
  
Yamato looked down at him. "Do I have to drag you?" he asked. "Look, when there's pain, there's healing. Pain and healing, they're connected. It's like cake and ice-cream, you can't have one without the other."  
  
Takeru sighed. "I eat cake without ice-cream all the time" he mumbled.  
  
Yamato pulled his hands from behind his back. In one hand was a pitcher of water. "If you don't get up."  
  
Takeru's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't!"  
  
Yamato grinned slightly. "I wouldn't?"  
  
Takeru hopped out of band. "Okay! I'll go get ready" He said and grabbed some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Takeru sighed, he couldn't believe he had been dragged to the fair. What if he saw somebody he knew there. Or what if he saw them there. "Can't we go home now?"  
  
Yamato blinked. "We just got here."  
  
"I know, but I'm not in a fair mood"  
  
Yamato shrugged. "Well, get in one. You need to take this time to relax and have fun" Yamato grinned and forcefully dragged Takeru to one of the lines.  
  
"But...but...but" Takeru stuttered as he was pulled. He didn;t even know what ride it was. He squinted towards the sign. "Tsunami?"  
  
Yamato nodded. "It's supposed to the fastest roller coaster in Japan."   
  
Takeru blinked. "Fastest....in Japan?" Takeru turned to go the other direction.  
  
"Hey hey hey" Yamato said grabbing Takeru's arm. "It'll be fun"  
  
Takeru sighed. "Going around extremely fast is fun?"  
  
Takeru's constant attempts of fleeing only helped in making the wait seem shorter. Before he knew it he was strapped into one of the carts. "Onii-san!" He tried again to get out of this.  
  
"We've been through worse than this" Yamato said. "Besides, we're already going"  
  
Takeru blinked as they were already heading up the first hill. The next two minutes were a blur to him. But, after three loops, a couple of corkscrews and numerous drops the ride was over.  
  
"Again!" Takeru yelled pumping his fist.  
  
Yamato coughed. "Maybe later" Before Yamato could say anything Takeru had dragged him on every ride at the fair.   
  
Yamato smiled a bit, at least it was a fast recovery. Takeru stopped by one of the carnival games and grinned.   
  
"Hey, that plushie looks like Patamon" he said picking up the basketball that belonged to the game.  
  
"It's a giant peanut" Yamato mumbled.  
  
Takeru shrugged once. *Swish* The first basket was made. *Swish* The second fell in just like the last. His reward was the peanut plushie. "Alright!"  
  
Takeru seemed to be back to his old self. The outing seemed to help out his broken heart for the time being. But, nothing seems to last. You may heal from the pain, but that does not stop the pain from returning like an old injury.   
  
They were in line for the Ferris wheel. Takeru had promised that it would be the last ride. It was already eight at night, and they had school the next morning. Finally, they reached the front of the line and waited for the last riders to exit the ride.  
  
Takeru's eyes widened in recognition. He turned the other way and pushed his way through the crowd. Not caring who he ran into and how angry they became.  
  
"Takeru!" Yamato called after him. He knew there was no way he would be able to catch his brother.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Who did Takeru see? Um...duh....I hope you were paying attention. This is going to be a multipart so there will be more. It stands by itself pretty good to, ne? *sniff* I cant believe someone has me on Author Alert. I feel so special!:tear streams:: Well..since I cant post previews by themselves...I'll just tell you here.  
In the next part of this fic, Takeru fights back. The Envious Eyes series will have a sequel coming up. Hiro will be back, bit an old friend of Yamato's will be too. That's all for now. Laaaaaaater. Oh don't forget to review!


End file.
